bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GamingFanatic/Episode 41! What's Wrong With Gunz?
I guess that Gunz was the one who had the evil evolution. Anyways, another epic battle was in this episode (Like almost every other battle this arc). So, let's get going, shall we? Links The episode Episode 42 Preview Plot After Wiseman revealed himself to be Coredegon, Coredegon is about to blast Drago into oblivion, but the Nonets amazingly come to the Brawlers' aid. They are, however, quickly defeated by Coredegon. The battle gets more fierce as Gunz learns from Wiseman/Coredegon that he copied Gunz's Appearence and somehow dragged him to this volcanic lair. After that, the Nonets are told that he killed Balista and betrayed them, while transforming to either get them to go the Doom Dimension or be buried alive. Meanwhile, the Brawlers summoned Flytris, Dragonoid Destroyer, and Thorak, as well as creating their combinations Aeroblitz, Magmafury, and Betakor, while the 4 rogue Mechtogan combine into Mechtavius Destroyer. The battle is fierce, but eventually, the Battle Brawlers and Dragonoid Destroyer lose. Mechtavius Destroyer chooses to send them to the Doom Dimension. Meanwhile, in the cave, Betadron saves Gunz, who agrees to be the Nonets Battlling partner, except for Worton, who chooses to return to the Doom Dimension. They arrive to confront Mechtavius Destroyer just as Gunz/Wiseman 2.0 sees the Brawlers being sent to the Doom Diemension by Mechtavius Destoreyer as the episode ends. Bakugan Seen * Fusion Dragonoid * Reptak * Jaakor * Radizen * Roxtor * Skytruss * Orbeum * Betadron * Kodokor * Mutabrid * Worton * Tremblar * Stronk * Spatterix Combinations Seen * Aeroblitz * Betakor * Magmafury * Gliderak Battle Suits Seen * Defendtrix * Combustoid * Fortatron * Clawbruk Mechtogan Seen * Flytris * Thorak * Coredegon * Slycerak * Mandibor * Exostriker Mechtogan Combinations Seen * Duomechtra Mechtogan Destroyers Seen * Dragonoid Destroyer * Mechtavius Destroyer Trivia * It is revealed how Coredegon became Wiseman. * Gunz becomes the new Wiseman, the Nonets become his new Bakugan, and he is now evil. * Worton leaves the Nonets, and heads back to the Doom Dimension. * Mechtavius Destroyer sends the Brawlers to the Doom Dimension. Gallery Coredegon about to use his laser.PNG|Coredegon: DIE, FOOLS!!! Gliderak.PNG|Betadron: I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! Combustiod with Spatterix.PNG|Spatterix: So will I!|Nonets: And we will too! Mechtogan Mechtavius.PNG Mechtavius Destroyer attacks.PNG|Coredegon: Afer I kill all of you, I'm going to destroy Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokémon, and every other children's anime! Radizen using an ability.PNG|Radizen: Face the wrath of my blue... Energy... Ball... Thing... Battle brawlers.PNG Dan KUSO.PNG|Dan: OBJECTION! Screen Shot 2011-12-17 at 5.37.48 PM.JPG 1510.JPG|Gunz: I am now, Wiseman 2.0. 1511.JPG|Betadron: Isn't it quite obvious that you'll become good again at the end of the season? 1512.JPG|Betadron: How do you like my new partner, Wiseman? 1515.JPG|Gunz: With this look, there's no way the Brawlers can read my mind. 1516.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-17 at 10.42.35 PM.JPG|Dan: (CD-i Ganon style) THE LIGHT!!! IT BURNS!!! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!! Pretty exciting, eh? The next episode is Evil vs. Evil. Every question has an answer. 16:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews